the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Magical Music/Request: Het Huis Anubis Theme songs (season 1+2) TRANSLATED
In response to Goth-Newbie's blogpost, here are the theme songs for season 1 and 2 of the original Dutch show Het Huis Anubis translated to (correct) English: I also posted a video of the orignal songs, if you haven't heard them already. Hope you'll enjoy! Season 1 Theme Song - Het Huis Anubis (The House of Anubis) The original song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uh1fNQE4Zuc In a dark, distant past, There was a man who found an ancient treasure And he told his daughter Sarah, Where he had hidden it And she wrote down in riddles, so those who are sly en smart, will discover this treasure is hidden within The House of Anubis! One mystery, a thousand questions, This is The House of Anubis Everyday more secrets, This is The House of Anubis Come, be brave, and unravel this history, Of The House of Anubis Is this search full of dangers, Really worth all the risk? Can someone please tell me, What this house is hiding from us? Please answer all my questions, That’s the only way I’ll find peace I want to be first, Because I can feel there are enemies ahead One mystery, a thousand questions, This is The House of Anubis Everyday more secrets, This is The House of Anubis Come, be brave, and unravel this history, Of The House of Anubis Every day, every night, I can hear Sarah in my head, So I really have to fins the treasure, I promised her to do so I will not be mislead, I’ll walk through the fire for her, I am willing to give up my life, For this exciting adventure One mystery, a thousand questions, This is The House of Anubis Everyday more secrets, This is The House of Anubis Come, be brave, and unravel this history, Of The House of Anubis One mystery, a thousand questions, This is The House of Anubis Everyday more secrets, This is The House of Anubis Come, be brave, and unravel this history, Of The House of Anubis! Season 2 Theme song - Het Geheim (The Secret) The original song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q9lS5OZ39s4 Dark nights, My thoughts are wandering through my mind They are safe, they are sacred, Nobody can read them Only a small group of people, Know what they’re all about They are just as obsessed as I am, Afraid to be betrayed We’re searching with you, For the secret, Here in The House of Anubis We’re searching with you, For the secret, Here in The House of Anubis (nana, nana, nana, nana) It’s a problem, it’s a risk, It’s a dangerous game If we fight, fearless, Then we will succeed Together we’re strong, Together we’re hard to defeat Because this is the most important thing in our lives, The thing we want the most We’re searching with you, For the secret, Here in The House of Anubis We’re searching with you, For the secret, Here in The House of Anubis We’re searching with you, For the secret, (slow) Here in The House of Anubis We’re searching with you, For the secret, , (slow) Here in The House of Anubis We’re searching with you, For the secret, Here in The House of Anubis We’re searching with you, For the secret, Here in The House of Anubis Category:Blog posts